


I'm Not Alone

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatia shares some wisdom with Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of "Red Door." No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Single and Alone' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah woke up early one morning and was on her way to the stream to bathe when she heard a voice call her name. Turning, she saw that the voice belonged to Tatia.

“Are you on your way to the stream?” Tatia asked.

Rebekah replied “Yes. And you?”

“The same” said the brunette. “Let’s walk together.”

As they walked the familiar path to the stream, Rebekah asked “How have you been?”

Tatia smiled brightly. “I have been very well, thank you for asking. And how are you?”

“I’ve been doing well also, thank you” said Rebekah.

The two women walked in silence for a few moments before Rebekah turned to Tatia and said “Are you happy, Tatia? Truly happy?”

Tatia frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just…you say you’re doing well, and you seem to be, but you’ve been through so much loss. I don’t know that I would be well if I were in your position” said the blonde.

“And what position is that?” said Tatia defensively.

“A widow with a child. Single and alone” said Rebekah.

Tatia laughed. “But I’m not alone Rebekah. As you say, I have a child.”

“A child cannot replace a husband” said Rebekah.

“Of course not. But my little boy gives me a reason to live, a reason to get out of bed in the morning. And I honestly believe that in time I will find love again.”

“I hope that I can be as optimistic as you if I ever lose anyone I love” said Rebekah as they arrived at the stream.


End file.
